


In the I-Love-You Way

by lightningsmcqueen



Series: wuko week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Series, bo isn't mentioned bc he's off travelling with opal, first time writing wuko im SORRY, fuck cop mako we hate cop mako, hhh i tried my best, no editing we die like men, wuko week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningsmcqueen/pseuds/lightningsmcqueen
Summary: for wuko week 2020--“Fine! You got me! I’m talking about Mako!” Wu cries and collapses onto the table. He avoids smashing his face into his teacup thanks to Asami quickly reaching out and moving it away. “He just fits into my life so well. Like a rigid, no-nonsense puzzle piece.”or wu and mako are dumb idiots in love but wu is convinced his good pal would never like him back
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: wuko week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906783
Comments: 7
Kudos: 264





	In the I-Love-You Way

**Author's Note:**

> wuko week 2020 day 1: first kiss/confession

When Wu realizes he’s in love with Mako, fireworks burst in the air, and a choir sings in the background as Mako winks at Wu in slow motion with a perfect smile. Except it doesn’t go like that at all; that’s how Wu had thought things would go if he ever fell in love with someone. If he’s honest, the actual moment he realizes he’s in love with Mako isn’t less thrilling; there’s just less - far less - fanfare involved with it.

They’re playing a hand game that Ikki taught them when they last visited Air Temple Island and waiting for security to come back and give Wu the okay to leave - apparently not everybody is happy with his decision to step down as king. Wu wins and lets out a victorious shout before looking over at Mako.

There’s really nothing special about Mako or what he’s doing when Wu looks at him; he’s smirking at Wu because he’s a good loser, always, at least with him - when Wu once mentioned Korra that he thought Mako was a good loser, she choked on her food and laughed. Mako’s eyebrows are raised a bit, and he looks tired but happy, and suddenly, Wu feels something settle inside of him. 

He loves Mako. No, he’s loved Mako for a long time and he knows that. He’s in love with Mako. That’s the new thing. Although, when he looks over at Mako, he wonders how he didn’t know he was in love with him all along. He guesses a part of him did, maybe, that maybe that’s the reason why his body is always warm in the spots Mako touches him even after he’s taken his hand away, or if it’s the reason why when Mako presses their legs together under the table at dinner to calm Wu down if he’s anxious, that he feels like he has to blush. Wu internally chastises himself for being so dense and less self-aware. 

“Wu?” Mako speaks up from across from him and Wu jumps a bit. 

“What’s up, my good buddy?” He tries for a smile, but he must be doing something weird with his face because Mako narrows his eyes at him. 

“They said we can go. We’re all clear.” Mako explains as he stands up and stretches and has Mako always been that tall? Wu averts his eyes when part of Mako’s shirt rides up exposing his stomach. 

Wu looks around Mako to the guards waiting patiently by the open doors and wonders how long he had been thinking for. He rises shortly after Mako and realizes Mako has stopped to turn and watch him. Wu pushes the panicky feeling in him down and decided to do what he does best: perform. 

“C’mon, my guy, we have much to do before we depart! Well, before you depart! How tragic is it that you get to go back to Republic City and I have to stay here, finishing up royal business!” Wu’s talking too loud, but Mako’s rolling his eyes with the same fondness from every time before and Wu figures he’s doing okay. “We must get you some new pants! High rise, perhaps? They’re in right now, you know?” And he’s rambling about any topic he can think of, smiling at Mako’s exasperated sighs behind him. 

Later, at the train station, Wu says an over the top goodbye to Mako as his new bodyguards watch, but when they look away his smile softens and he makes a bold move to take Mako’s hands in his, gently. Mako’s mouth forms a surprised ‘O’ shape and Wu thinks he sees him blush, but writes it off. 

“Have a safe trip, Mako,” Wu says it so tenderly that he feels exposed, like Mako is going to suddenly see him for who he is and recoil. 

“I do this train ride like five times a month, Wu. I’ll be fine.” Mako smiles down at him and Wu tries not to think about the fact that he hasn’t pulled his hands away from him. He’s also trying not to think about how warm his hands are or that he can feel the callouses on them. 

“I know, but my concern for your well-being doesn’t lessen.” Wu rolls his eyes at him and the train whistle blows behind them. 

Wu drops their hands and takes a step back from Mako. The two stare at each other before for a moment before Wu steps forward and forcefully turns Mako around and gives him a small shove towards the train doors. 

“Get on, you’ve stared at me long enough for one day.” Wu jokes, but Mako’s face flushes a deep red. 

“Okay, Wu.” Is all Mako says, but his eyes are soft and his smile is small. He feels his breath catch in his throat for a moment, and before he can reply, Mako has boarded the train and the door is shut behind him.

Wu wishes he were more poetic so he could write about how watching Mako’s train depart felt like a piece of his heart being dragged away into the darkness, but he isn’t that poetic so instead, he returns to his mostly empty palace and plans the next part of his abdication process.  
He receives a letter from Mako within the next few days. It details how he’s still getting used to being on his own fully in Republic City and his new job on the Republic City council. Wu is still shocked that Mako took the seat offered to him, but it all makes a bit more sense when Mako explains how yes, the meetings are boring and tedious, but it’s a way to improve life for the kids like him and Bolin. Mako has his own apartment now near the center of the city and claims it’s much too big for him. Wu can picture it in his head: Mako with a nice new salary and new apartment with a great view, but having only a couch and a table with two chairs inside it. He laughs a little to himself at the image. 

He writes back to tell Mako that he’s designating the palace as an open garden space and museum with artifacts from old Ba Sing Se that people donate. He tells Mako the usual stuff too, like how boring it is without someone to bother and how his new security guards are always too accommodating and never push back. He mentions that he misses Mako. In the next letter he receives, Mako writes Miss you too. Wu keeps the letter in the top drawer of his bedside table.

Korra and Asami visit before Mako comes back, and he’s so relieved to see them. He greets them at the train station and passes off their luggage to one of the bodyguards and guides them to their car back to the palace. They spend the day talking about their adventures around the world and how beautiful the spirit world is. They hold hands as they walk and Wu watches Asami try to brush stray strands of hair out of Korra’s face before giving up. They’re comfortable with each other, and Wu wants that. He wants that with Mako. 

“Korra,” He begins over dinner on their last night together, “How did…” He trails off, trying to think of the right words. “You and Asami are very… it seems like….” 

“Wu? Are you okay?” Asami asks from across the table. Her arm is slung over Korra’s shoulder, and Korra is sitting angled against Asami’s body. Her eyes are kind and Wu wants to tell her everything. 

“How did you guys know you… liked each other in that way?” He’s avoiding eye contact with them both and staring directly into his cup of tea.

“Wu? Is this about a specific person or ex-bodyguard rather?” Korra questions, and when Wu looks up, she’s got her elbows on the table, eyebrows up in excitement and eyes wide and smile big and wide like she knows something he doesn’t. 

He supposes Asami has all the tact. 

“What ex-bodyguard would I be talking about like this? That would be crazy!” He’s trying so hard to brush it off. He’s laughing weakly and still avoiding eye contact. He’s going to burst he’s awful at keeping secrets, even if they’re his. 

“Well-”

“Fine! You got me! I’m talking about Mako!” Wu cries and collapses onto the table. He avoids smashing his face into his teacup thanks to Asami quickly reaching out and moving it away. “He just fits into my life so well. Like a rigid, no-nonsense puzzle piece.” 

“Wu, it’s okay,” Asami reassures him as he picks himself up from his pile of shame and embarrassment. “Mako isn’t the easiest person to like, we both know that.” 

Wu glances over at Korra whose eyes have now softened but she’s still wearing that grin and he’s having a very hard time nailing down her energy at the moment. A silence falls over the table as Wu thinks of what to say next. He knows liking Mako is hopeless because he won’t ever like him back. He understands this is a stupid crush, he does! He just really wishes it wasn’t. He thinks of Mako gently wrapping his scarf around Wu when it gets cold. He thinks of all the times Mako has gently fixed Wu’s clothes without thinking or Wu asking before they go out. He thinks about Mako letting Wu sleep on his shoulder or with his head in his lap during long train rides. He thinks about all of this and it hurts him. 

Wu feels like crying suddenly and he doesn’t understand why and he hates it. “I just wish that he did small things for me, the way I do for him.” And his voice breaks a bit on the last word and he bites his lip, hard. He will not cry in front of Korra and Asami, they’re too tall and pretty to see him cry. 

Then Korra pipes up with, “How do you know he doesn’t?” And Asami tries to discreetly elbow her in her side, but Wu catches it and can almost feel his tears get sucked back in. 

“What do you mean?” Wu asks, intrigued now. “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t, Korra-”

“Well have you talked to him about this? Gone ‘Hey Mako, my good buddy pal friend man! I’m in love with you! You in love with me?’” She does the last part in a very bad and overdramatized Wu impression, but he gives her props for it, honestly.

“I don’t sound like that, and also I could never say that to him.” Wu drinks his tea and frowns.

“Wu, talk to him,” Asami suggests. “You never know until you try. Besides what’s the worst that could happen? He says no?”

“Yes! Yes, Asami! He says no! And then I’m in front of him, small and pathetic and he won’t ever talk to me again and he’ll marry some other ex-king of Ba Sing Se and they’ll live together forever.” Wu gestures wildly with his hands as he explains the scenario which will most definitely happen. When he’s done, Asami has the most unimpressed face he’s seen on somebody. 

“Spirits, Wu! Talk to him! Mako won’t do any of that shit I promise!” Korra slams her hand down on the table and rolls her eyes. Wu knows rationally that Mako is a good guy and would never do that, but what if he did? But if he was that kind of guy, Korra and Asami wouldn’t still be friends with him. Maybe talking to him wouldn’t be too bad?

“Come back with us, tomorrow. We’re going back to Republic City for a bit and you can see Mako and talk to him.” Asami’s offer is tempting and before he thinks about it, he’s accepting it. 

“Also, you’ll catch him off guard. You’ll have the upper hand.” Korra notes as they get up from their table. 

“I will, won’t I? At least for a moment.” Wu nods, happy with the plan. 

He informs his bodyguards that he’s going to Republic City with Korra and Asami in the morning and that he isn’t sure how long he’ll be gone. His bodyguards nod at each other and begin packing a bag for him as he retreats to his bed to try and sleep. He doesn’t. 

The next morning the three depart on a train for Republic City. Korra naps, never one to wake up early according to Asami, Asami reads, and Wu runs through every possible outcome of today. Once the train pulls up to the station, they make their way out together before parting ways. Korra and Asami head towards Air Temple Island, while Wu (with his bodyguards) continue on to Mako’s apartment. 

The building Mako lives in is tall and has big windows on the sides and big glass doors at the front. Wu slips in behind a resident and manages to ditch his bodyguards for once. He takes the elevator up to Mako’s floor and before he can overthink it, rushes to Mako’s door and knocks. At first, nobody answers and Wu is slightly relieved but also disappointed. But then the latch clicks, the door opens, and Wu sees Mako standing before him. 

“Wu?” Mako raises an eyebrow in question. He’s dressed like he’s ready to go out, except he doesn’t have any shoes or his jacket and scarf on. Wu doesn’t know why he loves Mako walking around in his socks so much, he just finds it domestic.

Before Wu says anything, he slips under Mako’s arm that’s holding the door open and into the apartment. Wu is glad to see more than a couch and a table with two chairs. The apartment looks almost lived in, minus the fact that nothing really feels like Mako has picked it. 

“This apartment… very dark.” Wu wrinkles his nose and gestures to the big open living room. “Where are the fun colors, Mako? Why is everything grey and white! Where’s the red! The gold! The pizazz!” Wu finishes with jazz hands.

“You came here to critique my interior design choices?” Mako closes the door and walks to where Wu is standing, looking out one of the giant windows he has. 

When Wu hears Mako ask that, he realizes how easy it would be to say no and continue on joking with him as always. Nothing has to change if he doesn’t want it to - but he does want it to, and unfortunately, that means talking. 

“No, but maybe next time.” Wu waves his hand, dismissing the question. He turns to look at Mako for a moment before he speaks again. “Mako.” Is all he says at first to get his attention. 

Mako shifts his eyes away from the city below to Wu. Mako’s eyes look like honey in the sunlight and he looks better rested now than he had last time Wu saw him. He looks soft here, with his hair not yet gelled and his sock-covered feet and arms bare. 

“Wu.” Mako returns with a slight smile. 

“I’m going to tell you something and you have to promise not to get mad,” Wu starts and Mako’s face does something Wu doesn’t have time to think about, “Over the years you’ve been a great friend to me. Like an incredible friend. My most real friend and I don’t want to do anything that would ever mess that up, so if I’m ruining it, please stop me.” He’s wringing his hands together as he speaks, darting his eyes around Mako’s face. 

“I don’t even know what you’re doing, but I promise it won’t ruin anything.” And Mako sounds so sincere and sure that Wu might collapse.

“Oh, right. Well, here’s the thing. You mean a lot to me, and I know I say that to you all the time, but I mean it differently right now, Mako. You mean a lot to me in the I-want-to-hold-your-hand way, in the I-want-to-sleep-next-to-you-every-night way.” Wu pauses, drawing in a shaky breath before he says, “In the I-love-you way. Specifically, um, the I’m-in-love-with-you way.”

There’s a silence after he stops talking and he counts for five breaths before he looks Mako in the eyes. He feels Mako’s hands on his shoulders and glances down at them before looking back up at him. He’s searching for some kind of pity or rejection, but Mako’s face is unreadable and Wu wants to say something stupid to ruin whatever this is because he isn’t sure if it’s good or not. Mako follows Wu’s eye when he tries to look away and eventually he gives up and gently uses a hand to tilt Wu’s face up to his.

“Why would I be mad at that?” His voice is tender and disbelieving.

“You don’t love me back. Not like I love you.” And Wu is being very brave right now, he thinks. His eyes are trained on Mako’s and if this whole thing is going to crash and burn, fuck it, he’s going to be brave for a bit. He does note that his whole body is still shaking with anxiety, however.

“Wu,” And there’s his name again all soft and gentle and if Mako says it one more time Wu might actually die, he’s not being dramatic. “You also mean a lot to me in the I’m-in-love-with-you way.” Wu feels the world freeze and hears a record scratch. 

He stares at Mako’s face, in shock, not processing much outside of the fact that Mako loves him back. He keeps repeating it to himself over and over, hoping it’ll settle in soon and he can focus on the words coming out of Mako’s mouth.

“...Is this okay?” Is what Wu hears when he finally starts paying attention again. It clearly isn’t the first time Mako has asked that judging by the look on his face.

Mako’s hands are cupping Wu’s face and he’s leaning down now, towards Wu. Wu nods ever so slightly and whispers out a yes, rising up on his tiptoes lightly to meet Mako halfway. Mako’s mouth, just like the rest of him, is warm. His lips are chapped and he tastes like that lip scrub Wu bought him ages ago that he didn’t think he ever used. He smells like smoke and citrus and Wu melts into him. They slot together like pieces of a goddamn puzzle, Wu thinks smugly. When they part, Mako’s hand has drifted to Wu’s waist to hold him up and if Wu had a fan right now he would use it to really cap off this moment in a grand way. His whole body feels alive and right and like everything makes sense suddenly. Maybe he’ll go run five miles or solve the world’s hardest math equation - he literally feels like anything is possible. 

“So you aren’t mad?” Is what Wu decided to go with for his post-kiss words.

Mako laughs and says, “No, I’m not at all.”

And Wu, once again feeling bold and brave, says, “Prove it.”

Mako smiles back at him and kisses him once again, although Wu insists he needs to prove he isn’t made a few more times before they can talk about other things.

**Author's Note:**

> fank yew for reading my tumblr is hotrod2007 that is all thank u and gn


End file.
